queuess_lorefandomcom-20200213-history
Gamerz128
gamerz128 (AKA gamerz) has been watching QueueSS's streams longer than anyone else currently watching. Ever since Que was streaming Project M in 2015, gamerz has watched nearly every single stream on the channel, as well as popped in even more streams. He's the only person to remember any of the previous lore on the channel. As such, most if not all of the information on this wiki comes from him. Before Points Revamp happened and wiped all lore clean, he was a self proclaimed professor named Professor gamerztree, observing a bear who could talk in the streams chat. He would take notes of what the bear would say, basically observing it's lifestyle through chat. He also told about a traumatic experience someone went through while watching one of Que's streams, and a really scary story about the time he bought a Super Mario World cartridge. He is also currently a King in two positions, being the King of Percent, as well as being the King of Hours, one he achieved after jossh99's account got hacked. He used to be the King of Points for the longest time, however he left this title after the points system became the game known as QueueClicker. Influence on the Lore Being the longest time viewer on the QueueSS stream, gamerz knows most of the lore on the channel, and has had his influence on the lore. While some of the lore is just stuff he's observed, some has been influenced directly by him. Basic Lore He's said that the reason he keeps watching every one of Que's streams is because if he didn't the universe would implode on itself. He's also said that the ones that he hasn't watched, and a few others, are spin-off streams, and are non-canon, meaning that the universe is saved from his absence on Que's streams. Becoming a King Back in 2015, Que created the first iteration of the points system. It was a very basic and bare bones system. All you had to do was watch the stream to earn points. Since gamerz would always be on, he rose to #1 on the leaderboard, becoming the King of Points on the QueueSS channel. At the time however, there weren't any titles, so he was just referred to as being #1 on the leaderboard. gamerz128 - Most Quotable Viewer gamerz joined a test stream Que was doing to try out a new quote system he was making. He entered chat saying "Hi Adam it's me Que how ya doing remember to stay hydrated to prevent not living". After the quote system was finished, Que copied what he said and entered that into the bot, making it the first ever quote. Two more quotes from gamerz were made that day, including his Italian quote "Ok make it say mamma Mia ravioli I lost my pasghetti noodle in my linguini". Everyone else on that day only had one quote, establishing gamerz as the most quotable viewer since day one. He still has the most quotes on the channel to this day. War Against a Bot Early on during the revival of the QueueSS channel, Que introduced a duel minigame. To duel, one would have to enter "!challenge (username of opponent)", and the opponent would have to only type "!challenge" in order to accept the duel. Afterwards, the two challengers began to battle. As the battle ended, the dust would settle, and it would announce the winner. It was eventually removed for unknown reasons. Whenever gamerz was challenged or challenged someone, he would lose, no matter who it was he faced. It was then that gamerz blamed the bot, which was queue__bot at the time, for being biased against him. Although he had no idea why, it was later speculated that queue__bot may have hated gamerz for having so many quotes it may have considered it unfunny garbage gotten a bit annoyed. Losing his Kingship After Que stopped streaming for a long time, gamerz had forgotten that he was #1 on the leaderboard, so when Que would stream out of nowhere, gamerz would just pop in to see the stream, hang out a bit and leave. Because of this, he had lost his spot as #1 on the leaderboard, now at #4. Once Que had come back to stream in 2018, gamerz would be back to regularly watching the stream, eventually reaching 3rd place on the leaderboard. (Re)Gaining his Title One day while Que was streaming Super Smash Bros. Ultimate viewer battles, he decided that he would make a CPU Tournament. Aside from Que himself, there were 3 viewers watching the stream: gamerz, justsknow, and emileandjorge. While everyone else betting on who they thought would win, gamerz would only bet on which character he liked more, and hoping they would win. His favorite character, Sonic (yes he's my favorite frick you fricking fricks), was among those in the tournament. Every time there was a match featuring the character, he would bet for him, even when he had bet on a character previously that Sonic would later fight. Eventually, Sonic made it to the finals against Lucina. Que said that everyone who bets in finals should go all in, which they did. gamerz still chose Sonic while everyone else chose Lucina. This was surprising to Que, as he knew that Lucina had out ranged Sonic with her sword. gamerz would mess up his betting twice, so Que would have to redo the betting again for him to bet all in on Sonic. After a fierce battle, Sonic won, and gamerz was supposed have around 30,000 points in total, but queue__bot messed up (likely intentionally) and didn't distribute the points to anyone. Que ended up giving everyone their points, but started a new match against Lucina and Sonic. He decided that to truly decide the winner, he would turn the single set match into a best of 5. He also told gamerz that he had to go all in one more time since the match wasn't over anymore, so gamerz went with it, betting all of his 30,000 points on Sonic again. Sonic won 3-0, making gamerz once again the only person winning their bet. This put gamerz at the #1 spot with 60,000 points. Eventually, Kings/Queens were titles agreed upon in the community, and made gamerz the King of Points. Professor gamerztree As stated earlier, gamerz was a self proclaimed professor with a self made title, Professor gamerztree. Most notable was when he found a bear named Claudi_Bear typing in English in chat. He documented many things about the bear, however much has been lost to time. There is only one journal entry found buried among the many quotes on the channel. It reads as follows: "The bear can somehow understand human intellect. Interesting" He also made a new discovery, finding a new Pokemon. The Pokemon found was somehow already named avijakie. It's PokeDex entry is as follows: "amish - the human Pokemon. A distant relative to oddish" Trying to get Que to tie the Lore Together gamerz knew that the lore was very loose. Nothing that was going on made any sense in conjunction with one another. Soon, however, gamerz would find out that Kingdom Hearts 3 was finally going to be released. He told Que that if he had played the game, the whole lore would finally come together and make sense. This is because the Kingdom Hearts storyline hardly made any sense, with many events happening out of order within the series and much more that made the story hard to follow. Many people in the Kingdom Hearts community said that the 3rd game would finally piece together the lore, so gamerz realized that if Que would have played it, it would have pieced together the channels lore. Que decided that he wouldn't play it, and so the lore still doesn't make any sense. It seems that was not the only thing that Kingdom Hearts 3 would've done however. gamerz says that if Que had played the game, it would've saved the lore from the combination of January Nuke of 2019 and Points Revamp. gamerz realized this too late, as he noticed this only after Points Revamp occurred. gamerz during the first Double XP Weekend gamerz was enjoying the hectic nature of the first Double XP Weekend. He was gaining many points, and people were winning a lot of points gambling. He had a feeling that he would lose being King of Points this day, but that was fine to him. Soon though, a few things would happen that nobody, not even gamerz expected. Because Double XP Weekend had 2 events happening on the same day, this will have 2 subsections. January Nuke of 2019 An at the time regular viewer of the channel named Quibsy won the jackpot, and proceeded winning 4 all in gambles. This put him above 10 million points, enough to buy a nuke. This would end up wiping out everyone's points, except for gamerz who survived. Following his survival was a message from gamerz to Quibsy reading "Fuck your nuke Quibsy". This nuke unknowingly weakened the minds of everyone affected, and following this event was Points Revamp. Points Revamp Before the first Double XP Weekend, Que had thought about revamping the points system. He didn't do this until after he was done streaming League of Legends, after the nuke. While Que was working on the Revamp, gamerz warned Que multiple times that this would reboot the lore. Que decided that he would move on with the revamp anyways. Points Revamp effectively wiped the lore for everyone affected by the nuke, making everyone but gamerz and Que forget it. Que however doesn't remember much of the lore aside from being a god and his powers, mostly because he wasn't paying attention to everything being documented. Slider Takeover During an Albion Online stream, Que had the song request command on. At first gamerz was requesting high quality rips from the SiIvaGunner YouTube channel, but after requesting Slider - Super Mario 64, he started to request only Slider rips from various high quality ripping channels. The estimated time of only Slider rips is around two and a half hours. The takeover ended with Slide - Super Mario 64 from the GilvaSunner YouTube channel. Afterwards, zoukk, a friend of Que who was playing Albion with him, asked gamerz when Slider Takeover 2 was gonna happen, to which gamerz answered with "Soon™". Although it was humorous, it was rumored that gamerz was doing this as an experiment for a planned future event. He admits, however, that spamming the song request with Slider wasn't something that he had planned. Even still, he may have found something in Slider while requesting so many of those rips. War Against A Bot 2: Electric Boogaloo Que got another bot named QueueClicker before the Slider Takeover, as queue__bot was not able to keep up with the coding for the upcoming QueueClicker game as QueueClicker had to endure the Slider Takeover by gamerz, it's possible that it held a grudge against gamerz for having it keep so many Slider rips in queue, as afterwards it would let jossh hit gamerz with every single rock he threw nearly everytime, crashed itself as gamerz was about to get his Leviticus achievement, and later one, after gamerz got back from vacation after a series of spin-off streams, didn't give him a welcome back, but instead greeted him by giving itself 145624 after he said he felt welcomed back. Losing King of Points gamerz was the King of Points for a long time, however this would change suddenly when jossh99 had won a jackpot, putting him above gamerz. gamerz nearly got back his title, but jossh won another jackpot, which would cement him as King of Points and Hours New Kingships Although gamerz was overthrown on points, he would soon gain a new title. jossh got his account hacked one day, and he couldn't get it back. Que was able to give jossh his points, but he couldn't give back his hours. Because of this, gamerz rose to #1 on Hours, though this isn't the only title he would get. After some time, Que introduced the QueueClicker game, and eventually gamerz claimed a new spot, King of Percent. As of today, gamerz is King of Hours and Percent. His Genius Plan for the Upcoming Points Revamp 2 In 2019, Que had announced that he was going to revamp the points system once again on November 6th. This would delete everyone's points, but gamerz had a plan. He wouldn't tell anyone what his plan was, but he would usually say something along the lines of "All part of my genius plan hehehehehehehehehe HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA". The Plan Enacted gamerz had the most of everything all the way up until Points Revamp 2. His plan unfolded on the day of Points Revamp 2. He used his entire QueueClicker account to bring back the lore. Afterwards, he sent Que the credits theme for QueueClicker, which was just a mashup of Slide - Super Mario 64 and Snow Halation - Love Live! by the μ's, an anime singing group. He also bought the second nuke, however the points were revamped before the nuke dropped, deleting the nuke in the process. gamerz found out from the first Points Revamp that the revamp only amplified the effects of anything done beforehand, which explains why the nuke had as much impact as it did. He used this information and combined it with what he found out about Slide, which was that it had more positive effects unlike the nuke. Because of this, the lore was brought back, and it will stay as the amplified effects of Credits (Beta Mix) - QueueClicker (aka Slide Halation) had strengthened everyone's minds to resist nukes, at least for now. Losing one of his Kingships Although he was able to keep all of his titles after Points Revamp 2, sometime later jossh was able to surpass gamerz in percent, losing the title King of Percent. Afterwards, jossh sent out a nuke. This time, gamerz chose to take the blast, as he was getting tired of having the title, and no longer cared for it. Seeing an Opposite Side to the Lamb During a Yakuza 0 stream, gamerz realized that the evolved form of the Pikachu Wooloo, named Dubwool, looked eerily similar to the occult idol Baphomet. Since then, Dubwool has been seen as Wooloo's more dark and evil counterpart. As Wooloo is the pinnacle of evolution and is an innocent lamb who tries to make the world a better place for everyone and everything, Dubwool uses that evolution to try and make everything balanced as can be, even if it has to be taken to an extreme level. Seeking Justice for Criminals While Que was playing Yakuza 0, he found himself in a prison cell fighting Homare Nishitani as Goro Majima, with both wielding lethal weaponry. During the fight, gamerz pointed out that, while he wasn't sure if it was true, killing is illegal. Zoukk noticed that gamerz was right, to which he said that the prison would be shut down. gamerz said that the prison was getting cancelled, and started the movement #justiceforcriminals. Zoukk explained that if the warden didn't show up in 15 minutes, everyone in the prison could leave. The warden never showed up, so everyone left. Prison was then announce cancelled universally. Trivia * He's a genius because the wiki says so * He received an N-word pass from one of Que's black friends. He has yet to use it's power. * gamerz's voice has never been heard on stream. Although he has spoken on two streams, gamerz calls these streams "spin-off streams" and as such are not canon. * Introduced during QueueClicker Beta, there is an unused achievement called "Gamerz Wannabe" which would give you a 10% bonus accumulating points. This is in reference to him being the longest time viewer of the channel, as well as currently having the most hours viewing Que's streams. This achievement could have been obtained by viewing a total of 500 hours on the streams. It goes unused because the stream is currently stuck in time, leaving gamerz with a total of 342 hours. ** While this could've been a coincidence, gamerz suspects that QueueClicker stopped time on purpose so nobody could get this achievement. Considering that QueueClicker seems to have it out for gamerz, and that gamerz at the time just barely found out about that achievement as well as announced his determination to have it just before time stopped, it's highly likely that QueueClicker did this on purpose. * He is the most quoted viewer on the QueueSS channel. * His favorite Italian phrase is "mama mia ravioli I lost my pasghetti noodle in my linguine", which was made as a quote during one of Que's streams in summer of 2018. ** It ended up becoming Quote #5: Ok make it say mamma Mia ravioli I lost my pasghetti noodle in my linguini - Gamerz128 * gamerz has the worst internet ever made. Because of this, he watches the streams at 160p. ** He also has a slow laptop he used to watch the streams on. Eventually it would start freezing on him more often, so now he watches on his phone.